dragonslippersfandomcom-20200214-history
Creelisel Carlbrun
The heroine of the Dragon Slippers series, Creelisel Carlbrun, more commonly known as Creel, is a girl from Carlieff Town in the country Feravel. The three books are told from her POV. ''"It was my aunt who decided to give me to the dragon. Not that she was evil, or didn’t care for me. It’s just that we were very poor, and she was, as we said in those parts, dumber than two turnips in a rain barrel."''George, Jessica Day. Dragon Slippers (p. 1). Bloomsbury Publishing. Kindle Edition. Personality Creel is shown to be stubborn, kind, brave, and compassionate. She is modest of her talents and has a strong sense of what is right and what is wrong. She is sometimes portrayed as worrisome, but in moments of desperation, she is quick to come up with a solution and is willing to do anything to save the people she loves. Creel's loyalty and quick thinking are represented through her actions and choices. Her opinions are strong and she is not swayed by fear. The first book, "Dragon Slippers," gives a very good representation of her determination and ambition toward her goals, and, as her friend Shardas once jokingly pointed out, "Creel is very hard to stop once she gets going." Family Creel and her brother Hagen are orphans that have been taken in by their Aunt and Uncle. ''to the mercy of my father’s sister and her husband, who weren’t exactly wealthy themselves.''George, Jessica Day. Dragon Slippers (p. 1). Bloomsbury Publishing. Kindle Edition. Creel's late Mother, Marisel, trained her well in Dressmaking and Embroidery before she passed away from fever. Creel surpassed her mother in embroidery and her dream was to go to a large city and work in a dressmaker's shop. Summary Dragon Slippers When Creel's aunt sends her off to the Dragon's Cave to be rescued by a knight, she decides to save herself and bargains with the Dragon for a trinket from his hoard, she would taker herself and the Knight they send off and not bother him any more … Little did she know that this dragon's hoard is … shoes … thousands of pairs of shoes that he has collected for centuries. The dragon is called away while she is trying on shoes so he doesn't stop her from putting on a pair of pretty blue slippers. Once she had them on, he wasn't able to stop her from taking them as her reward. Thus unleashing the events in the series and giving Creel more of an adventure than she was looking for. She persuades the knight to leave and she heads off to King's Seat where she hopes to get a job as a Dressmaker. She finds that these slippers are the most comfortable shoes and that her feet never hurt even though she has to walk for many days. Just before arriving at King's Seat she is waylaid by some bandits and Shardas the dragon rescues her which begins their deep friendship. She stays with Shardas for awhile, preparing sample pieces to show the dressmaker's she applies to. His windows inspired her embroidery designs which proves to be unlike what any other dressmaker is doing and ends up by landing her a job. It isn't until after she is betrayed by a fellow apprentice and her slippers are stolen does she learn the truth about what they are and what they can do. While she is at the Merchant's Ball hoping to attract a benefactress so she can start her own Dressmaker shop, the City is attacked by the dragons under the control of the Princess of Roulain who now has the slippers. She escapes the destruction of the Ball and connects with her friends. They follow Azarte to Feniul, whom was able to escape the slippers control by wearing a collar that Shardas had. Shardas left a message for Creel about how to make more of them. She enlisted the help of all of her friends to make them and then Feniul helped to bring her dragons to be collared and released from the Princess control. Once a few of the dragons were collared they were able to mount a more robust counter attack and ended up by defeating the Roulain. This engagement became known as the Dragon Wars and Creel was declared the Heroine of the Dragon Wars. As a result the King offered marriage to his oldest son, the Crown Prince. Creel turned down the offer because she had no interest in becoming Queen one day and she had developed feelings for his younger son, Luka. The King was very offended by her turning him down. She asked as her reward for a fully stocked Dressmaker's Shop which the King Granted. She named it "Marisel’s Fine Dressmaking" in honor of her Mother. Dragon Flight Dragon Spears References